It's Blazing on the West Side
by AutoKnight01
Summary: When Blaze moves away, Silver because a hopeless sac of a hedgehog, until he decides to go and look for her so he can finally admit his feelings. Follow Silver as he tries to track Blaze down in one of the the most populated states in the US. SILVAZE R
1. Let the Story Commence

**Me: Oh yeah! Wassup, bitches! This is AutoKnight01, "AK", here with another new story. **

**Sonic: And it's here in this world again. **

**Knuckles: So which couple is this story going to be about? **

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen, the main stars of this story. Heeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeeeeeeees, Silver and Blaze!**

**Silver and Blaze: Hello everyone.**

**Tails: A Silvaze fic? AK you've never done this couple before. **

**Blaze: Where did you even get an idea like this?**

**Me: I got it when I was messaging one of my friends. So without further ado, let's get this thing going. Who's gonna do the disclaimer? Not it!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Shadow: Dammit. AK doesn't have any owning rights to me, Silver, Blaze, or anyone in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog. We're all owned by SEGA.**

**Me: Great. So enjoy my eleventh story everyone and please review.**

**It's Blazing on the West Side**

**Chapter 1: Let the Story Commence**

This is Mobius. To be exact, it's the Green Hill Zone at exactly twelve noon at the house of a well known grey furred hedgehog with quills on his head like a pot leaf. We all know him as Silver the Hedgehog. He was standing in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. Ha had combed his fur everywhere. Even the white mane surrounding his neck was combed through. He was breathing deeply in a steady rhythm. He looked himself in the eyes through the mirror with determination.

"_Okay, Silver. Today's the day. You're going to tell Blaze you love her. And then you'll be a happy hedgehog."_

Yes. This was something Silver had been trying to attempt for quite some time now. Almost once a week for the past three months. But every time he went over to her house to confess, something always stopped him. Most of the time, she either wasn't home or he was called away. Heck, one time an orange hippie hedgehog chased him down the street because he thought Silver's head was an actual pot leaf and he wanted to take a hit off it. Ever since then, he wasn't really fond of his hair.

But he really didn't care. All he was focused on was Blaze. And he was absolutely sure this time he was going to be able to tell her.

"_Alright Silver. Let's do this."_

Silver stood up tall and opened his bathroom door with a simple wave of his hand. He walked out and then pushed the door closed with another wave. But right before he got to door, his phone rang. The phone floated into his hand and he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silver. It's Blaze."

Silver nearly dropped the phone. Why was she calling him?

"Uh, hey Blaze. What's up?"

"Listen, could you come to my house right now? I need to tell you something. Something very important."

Silver immediately began to think of what she wanted to say, but he only locked onto one. Was Blaze going to confess her love to him? Well there's only one way to find out.

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

"Okay. Be sure to watch out for those hippies."

"Yeah. Thanks." Silver gave a small chuckle and hung up the phone.

Silver placed the phone back down on the table and he left the house. He walked down the road and some people waved hello to the psychic hedgehog. Then he was tackled to the ground by some unknown person.

"NO! Not another hippie!" Silver cried.

"I found you, Sonic!"

Silver took a sigh of relief. A BIG sigh of relief.

"Amy. Once again, wrong hedgehog." Silver said.

It was indeed Amy Rose. She gasped and helped Silver up.

"I'm so sorry, Silver! I thought you were Sonic!" she said.

"Amy, do I look blue?" Silver asked.

"I didn't see any color from half a mile away. Then I just dashed straight at you with my eyes closed."

"Well next time, keep them open." Silver said. "I gotta go."

"Hey. Where are you going?" Amy asked to chat.

"To Blaze's house." Silver fixed his mane. "She called me a little bit ago and told me to come over. She said she wants to tell me something."

"Oh. I wonder what it could be." Amy said.

"Well I better get going. I don't want to keep her waiting." Silver said.

"Before you go, have you seen Sonic anywhere?" Amy asked.

Silver thought about that. He could at least help her out and screw with Sonic a bit.

"The last time I saw him, he was in Emerald Hill. He was visiting Miss Vanilla and Cream. Ask them and they'll tell you."

"Okay. Thanks Silver!" Amy ran off for Cream's house.

Silver chuckled and continued on his way to Blaze's house. Ten minutes later, he reached the front door of it. He took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, footsteps were heard on the other side and then the locks made clacking noises. The door opened up and Blaze stood there.

"Hey Silver." She greeted.

"Hey there Blaze." Silver greeted back.

Blaze stepped out of the way and opened the door completely.

"Come on in. I have to talk to you." She said.

"Cool. Cause I want to tell you something too." Silver said as he walked in.

Silver walked into Blaze's house and took a seat on the couch. Blaze sat right next to him.

"So what's going on?" Silver asked.

"Well," Blaze began. "I've been thinking very hard about something, Silver. And this might change my life and maybe yours too. Every bone in my body is telling me to do it, but I'm not really sure if I should."

It was right there that Silver was sure. Blaze wanted to tell Silver he loved her. She just couldn't bring herself to do it because she was too nervous.

"Well, what is it?" Silver asked.

"Uh…why don't you tell me what you wanted to say." Blaze said.

"Oh you go ahead. It's alright." Silver wanted to hear her say it first.

"Okay." Blaze took a deep breath of her own. "Silver…"

Silver's mind began to go into overdrive. Could this be it? Was Blaze actually going to say what Silver hoped?

"I'm moving away."

EEEEEHHHHH! YOU LOSE! DRINK SPRITE! PLAY AGAIN!

Silver could have sworn as soon as he heard those words, he felt the world all around him crumble and glass shattering everywhere.

**Me: And the short first chapter ends here.**

**Silver: Interesting. But what was with that drink Sprite thing?**

**Me: Oh that? That's just a saying we have in our family. It means you're dead wrong and try again. You know. Like looking under a Sprite bottle cap to see if you've won anything.**

**Sonic: I get it.**

**Amy: Me too. And by the way, how awesome is Sprite?**

**Me: Best lemon-lime soda out there. But it's not the best soda in my opinion. My favorite is Dr. Pepper.**

**Vector: 23 flavors of deliciousness. But it does raise the question. Which flavors?**

**Me: The world may never know, Vector. But I'm going to search the internet right now for that. I'll be back again with chapter two very soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	2. ByeBye Blaze

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back!**

**Tails: Cool. Did you ever find out what the 23 flavors of Dr. Pepper are?**

**Me: I searched it on Google and a lot of sites had most of the same things. But some of the flavors differed. One list said there was birch beer, another one said sarsaparilla, hell, one even said that carrot was one of the flavors.**

**Cream: Did someone say carrots?**

**Cheese: Chao chao!**

**Tails: Oh hi, Cream. We were just talking about the 23 flavors of Dr. Pepper.**

**Cream: Oh I love that soda.**

**Vector: It's good. But nothing can beat Fresca.**

**Shadow: Fresca? That soda is so unappreciated.**

**Me: Hey has anyone seen Sonic and Knuckles?**

**Espio: I think they went down to the basement.**

**(Everyone gets up and heads for the basement. Smoke is seeping through the cracks of the door)**

**Cream: Is there a fire down there?**

**(I roll my eyes)**

**Me: I have a feeling there isn't. I'll handle this. Amy you do the disclaimer. I'll be back.**

**Amy: AK doesn't own me or any other Sonic characters. We all belong to Sega. So let's see who good AK did with chapter two.**

**It's Blazing on the West Side**

**Chapter 2: Bye-Bye Blaze**

**(Blaze's House; 12:15 PM)**

"I'm moving away."

Those three words played back in Silver's head over and over again. He thought this was going to be the best day of his life. He finally saw light at the end of the Confess Your Feelings tunnel and then just like that, WHAM! Gone.

"Silver? Are you alright?" Blaze asked.

"No. I think I might be having a stroke here." He almost sounded serious.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Blaze knew he had a tendency to do that.

"Blaze? Why would you need to move away? Why would you even WANT to move away?" Silver questioned.

"Silver, please understand." Blaze started. "I've been living here for nearly two years now. I've gotten to know this place really good. But now I want to see what else is out there. I know there's more than just saving the world from Eggman."

"Yeah but, what about the rest of us?" Silver asked. "If you left, it wouldn't be the same."

"I know it will be hard at first. But I'm sure in time we'll all adjust. Heck I'll bet someday soon you'll find a girl who loves your hair as much as Shadow loves to make fun of it."

That was meant to try and lighten the mood. But it epically failed. Silver felt like the world was spinning too fast for him.

"Silver, don't waste your breath in trying to talk me out of it. I've already made up my mind. I'm doing this." Blaze stated.

Silver took a deep breath and rand his hands through his quills.

"Where…where are you going?" he asked.

"California."

Silver looked at her. "Why there?"

"I hear it's a great place to live. Great food, great people, great houses and apartments."

"But it's all the way on the other side of the country." Silver said. "Would you ever come and visit us?"

"Silver of course I would." The cat replied. "You're my best friend, And you'll come visit me. Right?"

Silver managed to give a very tiny smile. "Of course I will."

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave." Blaze said.

That's when Silver realized it. He never took a good look around Blaze's house. There were cardboard boxes everywhere and most of her possessions were already packed inside of them.

"When exactly ARE you leaving?" Silver asked.

"Tomorrow." The cat answered.

As if Silver couldn't be any more sad. First he finds out his best friend and love interest is moving away to the other side of the country, and now he realizes that he has less than twenty-four hours worth of time left to spend with her before she leaves. Man, today just wasn't his day.

"And you've known you were going to move for how long now?"

"Silver, I'm so sorry I never told you until now." Blaze took his hands. "I made the decision a few weeks ago, but every time I tried to tell you I chickened out. I just couldn't bring myself to upset like I have right now."

Silver looked into her eyes. Her beautiful yellow eyes like the sun.

"Blaze, I'm upset that you didn't tell me until now, yes. But if you want to move away, then I won't stop you if it means you'll be happy." Silver said. "That's all I want for you."

Blaze smiled. How did she ever get so lucky to get a friend like Silver?

"Oh Silver." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "I'll never have a friend like you in California."

Silver thought he was going to cry right there on the spot. But he had to be strong here. He returned the hug and then they separated.

"Does anyone else know?" Silver asked.

"Actually, you were the only one who didn't know." Blaze said. "I told everyone not to tell you because I wanted you to hear it from me."

Silver sighed. "I guess I understand." He said calmly. "Do you need any help packing anything?"

"No. I've got everything under control. U Haul is sending a truck tomorrow and then it's off to the airport." Blaze said.

"Oh. Well then, I'll guess I'll leave you alone to finish up." Silver made his way for the door.

Blaze got up to stop him but then she stopped. It was clear Silver was upset. Maybe he just needed a bit of alone time. As Silver put his hand on the knob, Blaze remembered something.

"By the way, Silver. What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Silver was so upset he almost took the knob off he was gripping it so hard.

"Nothing, Blaze." He muttered. "It was nothing."

Silver turned the knob and walked out the door. Blaze slumped back down on her couch and felt extremely guilty. She also felt a bit selfish. She was doing this for herself and her own experience. She had no idea it would make him so upset. But she had no idea how upset Silver REALLY was.

His feet dragged all along the ground. He kept staring ahead like he had no brain at all anymore. Silver was overcome by sadness, shock, and depression. He felt like he would never enjoy life again. But he stopped dead in his track when he turned his head and saw a guy in a tie-dye shirt with red glasses, long black hair, a peace necklace, and sandals run towards him.

"Sweet! I call that huge leaf!"

Silver raised his hand and picked the hippie up with his powers. Then he swung his arm over his head and the guy went flying.

"Stupid hippies. I'm too upset to run."

Silver carried on with the walk of sadness until a familiar gust of blue wind came from behind. Sonic stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Silver. How ya doin, buddy?" He gave his ever so popular thumbs up.

"Eh." Silver gave a small wave and walked right by the blue hedgehog.

Sonic zipped back in front of him and stopped him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked.

"You should know." Silver said.

Sonic knew Silver wouldn't be acting like this if something bad hadn't happened. Then he got the gist of what Silver was getting at.

"So Blaze told you the news, huh?"

"Yeah. She told me." Silver said.

"And uh…are you okay? I know you have a thing for her."

Silver chuckled. What he had for Blaze was not just a thing. It was his whole heart burning with passion and love for her. But today his heart got broken, so he had no idea what he had anymore.

"I'll be fine." Silver lied. "I just need to be alone right now."

"I understand." Sonic stepped aside and allowed Silver to walk by.

As he did, Sonic said one more thing.

"She's leaving tomorrow at noon. You gonna be okay enough to come and say goodbye?"

Silver froze. He hadn't thought about that. Tomorrow, he was going to have to say goodbye and actually watch her leave. He wasn't sure if he could go through with that. But on the other hand, if he didn't say goodbye to his best friend, she would be really upset. So he had to do it.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Silver muttered as he continued home.

Sonic felt bad for the poor guy, but he continued running. Silver walked to the front door of his house and walked through it. He slumped on his couch.

Why did this have to happen now? He was so close to confessing and it was all shot to hell. Every single time he tried before, he failed. This was just a new addition to that list. And it was possibly the last considering that she'll be gone tomorrow. His phone rang. He was right next to it and saw the caller I.D. It was Tails.

Silver wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He tossed the phone to the other side of the room and let the machine answer it.

"Silver it's Tails. I don't know if you've heard but Blaze is moving away tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

And the reminders just won't stop coming. Nearly everything that's inside Silver's house was chosen by both him and Blaze. The furniture, the phone sets, the TV, the table in the dining room, everything. Now Silver was going to have to shop alone. He sucked at picking things out. Who was going to help him? Amy would make his whole house pink. Cream is too young, Rouge could care less, and Shadow would kill him if he took Tikal shopping. And as for the guys, well we all know why he couldn't go shopping with a male. He would get more looks from the people in the stores than he gets from the hippies.

It was official. Tomorrow officially meant that Silver's life would never be the same without Blaze by his side.

**(The Next Morning)**

Silver woke up on the couch. He hadn't moved a single inch ever since yesterday afternoon. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the clock. It was 11:51 AM.

Blaze was leaving in less than ten minutes! Silver scrambled to his feet and dashed out the door not caring how he looked.

At Blaze's house, everyone else had arrived and said their goodbyes. Cream's mother Vanilla even gave her a picnic basket full of food for her to take to California. Blaze still looked upset. One because she was leaving, and two because Silver hadn't shown up yet.

"Where is he?" she asked anyone.

"He said he would be here." Sonic said.

Silver came running up looking like absolute crap. His fur was going everywhere, His quills were flopping over, and his eyes looked a little red.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

Blaze walked over to him. "What happened to you? Not another hippie."

"No. Overslept." Silver corrected.

Silver's face returned to the one he had for the past twenty four hours. His frown. Blaze frowned with him. The two of them hugged and Blaze even shed a few tears. The two best friends parted and smiled as best they could.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there. I promise." Blaze said.

Silver nodded. "I'll be waiting." he muttered.

Blaze tried smiling again. But then she threw herself onto Silver for another hug. The hedgehog wrapped his own arms around her again. He didn't want to let her go. But he had too. After another minute, they parted again.

"I'll miss you so much." Silver choked.

"I'll miss you too." Blaze kissed Silver's cheek and walked over to the taxi cab that was waiting for her.

She stepped inside the cab and closed the door. Everyone else behind her stood there watching. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla. Even the Chaotix stopped by to say their goodbyes.

But it was safe to say none of them were as sad as Silver. As he watched Blaze enter the car, he rubbed his muzzle where Blaze had kissed him. Then, the worst part came. The cab drove away.

Silver reached out his hand as if to grab hers, but all he felt was air. He let the arm hang and then let his head do the same. Espio came up behind him.

"Silver, are you okay?" he asked,

Silver looked up at the ninja reptile.

"I'm alright." He lied.

"You don't look alright." Tikal walked up now.

"Sweetie, maybe we should help you." Vanilla said.

"Please everyone." Silver whispered like he was about to cry. "Please, just leave me alone."

Silver began the walk home again. Everyone just watched as their friend walked away in misery and despair. All of them couldn't help but feel extra sad by this. They all knew how Silver felt about Blaze. And for him to watch her leave, it had to have been heartbreaking for the guy.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Cream asked anyone.

"Don't worry, Cream. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow." Tails assured her.

Boy was he wrong.

**Amy: And I guess that's all AK wrote for this chapter.**

**Cream: Poor Silver.**

**Vector: Hey, wasn't AK supposed to be back by now?**

**Tikal: Is he still in the basement with Knuckles and Sonic?**

**Blaze: I sent Silver down there to check on them like twenty minutes ago.**

**(Everyone heads for the basement and goes downstairs only to see me, Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver sitting around a wagon wheel table with smoke everywhere. Vector sends Cream, Tails, and Charmy upstairs. It's pretty obvious what's going on)**

**Knuckles: So are you still thinking of killing Trevor off in the AutoKnights man? He he.**

**Me: You know what, man? I don't think I will. Because if I do, Trevor will hunt me down and haunt my dreams. Cause he'd be ghost, man! …PPPBBBBBTTTTT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Silver: AHAHAHAHA! He totally would! HEY! Did you guys hear about this car that runs on water? It's got a fiberglass air-cooled engine and it runs on water man!**

**Sonic: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hold up. Wasn't that from that one show? Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh….you know. That one that took place in the 70's. It was like…a 70's show, man.**

**Me: *SNAP* You mean That 70's Show?**

**Sonic: Yeah. But what was it called?**

**Amy: WHAT is going on down here? **

**Blaze: We just read a sad chapter and the four of you are down here getting high?**

**Sonic: Oh Amy. Come here.**

**(Sonic gives Amy a very big kiss)**

**Amy: Houston, an interesting development has been made.**

**Me: Oh. I guess I have to say my lines now, huh? Uh…chapter three will be finished when it's good and ready. Until then…uuuuuuhhhhhhhh….until then…..ah screw it. Just get the hell out of my basement.**

**(P.S: I don't really do drugs. I just used it in the closer for humor)**


	3. Wake Up!

**Me: Hey there, bitches! Chapter three is here.**

**Cream: Yay! **

**Tikal: The last one was really sad. **

**Me: Yeah. I've never written anything like that before. **

**Sonic: Hey I think I left something down in the basement. **

**Knuckles: I'll go help you look.**

**Me: Me too.**

**(The three of us stand to leave but Shadow points a gun at us)**

**Shadow: Sit your asses down. **

**(We sit down)**

**Shadow: Freakin morons on dope. I'll go sweep the basement.**

**(Shadow leaves)**

**Amy: Aaaawwww. Now Sonic won't kiss me again.**

**Sonic: Wait. I did what?**

**Amy: You mean you don't remember what happened.**

**Sonic: Amy, I don't even remember how I even got out of the basement.**

**Me: Same here. But enough about the weed. Let's get rolling. Who's doing the disclaimer? NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Rouge: Not…aw dammit! Fine then. AK doesn't own Sonic, me or any other characters in this story.**

**Me: So please enjoy reading it and please review afterwards.**

**It's Blazing on the West Side**

**Chapter 3: Wake Up!**

Three weeks passed by ever since Blaze left for California. And in that time, Silver had fallen deeper and deeper into his depression. At first it wasn't so bad. He would leave his house and say hi to his friends. But they all knew his heart was hurting. They only time he ever smiled was when Blaze called him. But after the first week had ended, it got worse. During that week, Blaze had talked to Silver every day. But then she mysteriously stopped. And that's when he started to plummet even more. For the next two weeks, no one had seen their grey furred friend. They were starting to get worried. So they did what every good friend should do. They went to check up on him.

**(Silver's House; 11:30 AM)**

Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Tikal were at the front door of Silver's place and Shadow held up his fist to knock on the door. But then he dropped it down.

"I'm sure he's fine. Let's just go." The ebony hedgehog said.

"No, Shadow." Tikal replied. "Come on. He can't be alright."

"She's right." Sonic added. "We all saw how he looked when Blaze left. The poor guy's heart shattered."

"And I know he's here." Amy said. "My hedgehog sensor never lies."

"She's not wrong about that." Sonic said. "If he's in there, Amy would know it."

Shadow groaned. This was not how he wanted to spend his day. But he had to get it over with. He knocked on the door.

"Silver! You in there?" he called.

There was no answer or locks clacking.

"Come on, Silver! We know you're upset!" Amy shouted.

There was still no answer of any kind.

"Is the door unlocked?" Sonic asked.

Shadow turned the knob. It was open like Sonic suspected. The four of them walked in and immediately took notice of the condition of Silver's house. The inside of it was absolutely filthy. It hadn't been cleaned or straightened up in quite a while.

"Geez, Silver." Shadow muttered.

"Where is he?" Tikal wondered.

"I bet I know." Sonic walked off.

He went down the hallway of the house and stopped at the door he knew led into Silver's bedroom. He knocked on the door as Shadow, Tikal, and Amy walked up.

"Silver?" Sonic called.

"Go away." Silver moaned from the other side of the door.

But of course, Sonic didn't listen. He opened the door and the sight was not pretty.

Silver was laying face down in his bed with his phone in his hand waiting for it to ring. His quills weren't straightened out like they usually were and the fur in his mane was just as messy.

"Silver?" Amy muttered.

"Leave me alone to die." Silver told them.

"Silver I know it's been hard for you to deal with Blaze going away, but it's not that bad." Tikal said.

"She's right." Sonic said. "Silver it's been three weeks since she left. Don't you think it's time to go back outside again?"

"And do what? Get chased by hippies all day?" Silver snapped.

"Well with the way your hair is now, it doesn't even look like a pot leaf." Amy tried to lighten the mood.

"She hasn't called." Silver said. "She hasn't called me in two weeks."

"Silver, she as a life of her own you know. Maybe you should just let her live it and stay in touch with her." Tikal said.

"That's just it." Silver sat up. "I don't want to be in touch with her. I want to be WITH her." He hung his head down. ""I was so close, you guys. The day she said she was leaving, that was the day I was finally going to say I love her. But she went first."

Silver had everyone's sympathies here.

"They say the universe has a plan. But I feel like the universe's plan for me is to always screw me over so I can never be happy."

"How can you say that?" Amy asked. "Silver you have a great life."

"She's right." Sonic added. "You have a lot of friends who care about you."

Amy went over and put her hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Do you really want to see her again? And tell her you love her?"

Silver looked into her jade green eyes.

"More than anything in the world." He answered.

Amy smirked. "Then what are doing wallowing here?"

Now everyone was making a weird face at Amy.

"You mean…" Silver started.

"If you want to see her, than do what I would do if Sonic moved away. Go find her." Amy said.

Silver smiled for the first time in weeks. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He shouldn't be sunk into self pity in his bedroom. He should be out there trying to find Blaze. He stood up tall with a smile of determination.

"You're right, Amy. I'm gonna go and find Blaze." He said.

"Good. But first, take a shower. You reek." Amy said.

"Amen to that." Sonic said.

Silver nodded and went to his bathroom. After he was done showering, he fixed his hair so it looked normal again and put on his boots and gloves. In his living room, his guests were waiting for him.

"You're really gonna go to California to find Blaze?" Shadow asked.

"You're damn right I am." Silver said.

"Great. What city is she in?" Tikal asked.

Silver went brain dead. There was a major problem with this plan.

"I…I don't know." Silver muttered.

"Wait." Shadow said. "So she told you what state she was going to, but she didn't tell you what city?"

"…no." Silver answered.

"Well then how are you supposed to find her?" Amy asked.

"Wait." Silver buried through the junk in his living room and found his laptop computer. He opened it up.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked as he went over to him.

"I'm looking up the cities in California with the hottest temperatures." Silver said. "If there's a type of place Blaze prefers, it's a place that's hot. Now let's see…"

Silver searched it on Google. He came across five results. Sacramento, Los Angeles, Fresno, Long Beach, and San Diego.

"Alright. There are five possible locations for where she could be." Silver said.

"So what are you going to do? All these cities are spread out throughout the state and their very big cities. The odds are stacked against you." Shadow said.

"I don't care." Silver printed out the results wirelessly. "All I have to do is get to California. Then I'll handle the rest."

"What are you going to do? Go to each of these five cities one by one until you find Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Silver stated. I'll buy a ticket to San Diego, start there, and work my way upstate."

"Do you even have enough money to do something like that?" Shadow asked.

"I've worked at Sony long enough to pay for my own expenses." Silver said.

Everyone was taken aback by what he had just said.

"Since when did you get a job at Sony?" Amy asked.

"I've had a job there for years. I'm in charge of giving the HDTV's background checks before they get shipped off." Silver said.

"And does your bass know that you're here wallowing?" Tikal asked.

"I asked for a sabbatical and he gave it to me. I got two years off and I'm still getting pain in full." Silver explained.

There were so many questions but they only had one.

"And does your boss even know why you took the sabbatical in the first place?" sonic asked.

"Yeah." Silver answered. "I explained I got my heartbroken. And then he told me a story of how he got divorced by his wife and she got his house. He was very understanding. My boss is so cool."

Shadow growled at that. He wish he had a cool boss that would let him take a sabbatical. But he had no such luck. He was the best agent at GUN and the head of Team Dark. There was no way he was getting any time off soon.

"So you can pay for everything yourself?" Amy said.

"That's right." Silver replied.

"I'm not sure Silver. This plan of your sounds absolutely crazy." Sonic said.

Silver hung his head down. He expected for his friends to not go along with it. But this was something he had to do. If traveling all around California meant he would see Blaze again, there was no talking him out of it. His mind was made up and there's no stopping him.

"I know it sounds crazy. But I have to do this. For too long I've been trying to tell Blaze I love her but every time, something stopped me. I'm tired of that happening. No more. This is it. This is something that I have to do. This time, I'll find her, and I'll tell her."

"But what of you find her and she says she doesn't feel that way about you?" Tikal asked.

"Then at least I'll know. I don't care. I have to tell her this in person. It can't be done over the phone. And if she says no to me, I won't care because at least I found out how she felt."

The four guests in the house wanted so badly for him to stay home, but they knew once Silver had his mind set on something, he would go after it with the strongest will and perseverance. They had no power over this.

"Alright, Silver. You better go pack." Amy said.

Silver smiled knowing his friends were on board with his plan. He nodded and headed back to his room.

"Hey Silver! You might wanna pack a hat too! I hear there's a lot of hippies in California!" Shadow called.

Silver froze up. There was a LOT of hippies in California. Shadow was right. And if he thought the problem he had with hippies here in Station Square was bad, then there was a big chance that he would get a very big surprise when he got to California. He buried through the stuff in his room and found his old sombrero. He doesn't even remember why he got it in the first place, but he figured now it will serve a full purpose as his hippie repellent. He found a suit case and started to pack a few more things. He put in the sombrero, a comb and spray for his fur and quills, soma mirrored aviator sunglasses for the sunlight, and a couple more pairs of his famous boots and gloves. Then he took a look around his room. He couldn't leave it like this. But he had some money to spare. He zipped up the bag, put it over his shoulder, and walked out of his room. His friends were still there.

"You're leaving now?" Amy didn't expect him to leave right there on the spot.

Silver nodded yes to her question.

"You're just gonna leave your house like this? Come on, hog." Sonic said.

"Now worries. I'll call Vector and tell him to do it. He needs money anyway." Silver said.

They all knew that Vector would do anything for a few bucks on the side. Espio and Charmy wouldn't like it but if Vector yelled loud enough, they'd do it just to shut him up.

"Alright then. I guess we'd better let you go." Shadow said.

"Wait. Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone before you leave?" Tikal asked.

"Nah." Silver replied. "I'd rather have less goodbyes. So…goodbye."

Tikal went up and hugged the grey hedgehog. "You be careful over there."

Silver hugged her back. "I will."

Amy joined the hug with the two of them. "Bring me back a T-Shirt from Hollywood If you go by there in LA."

Silver chuckled and looked over to the other two hedgehogs. "You guys want anything?"

"Think you can get me a Californian gun?" Shadow asked.

Silver shot him a strange look.

"I'm not old enough to buy you a gun. Sonic? What do you want?" Silver asked.

Sonic rubbed the bottom of his muzzle and thought about it. Silver was gonna go all around California. What could he ask for souvenir wise?

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm….how about a pair of running shoes? I hear they have real comfortable ones over there."

Silver rolled his eyes. He should have figured he'd ask for something like that.

"I'll see if I can ship some over." Silver said. "I gotta get to the airport. See you guys."

Silver patted Sonic and Shadow on their backs and then he walked out the door. He was about to embark on one of the craziest adventures anyone had ever been on. And it all started with a cab ride.

**Me: Finally. **

**Sonic: What took ya?**

**Me: I've been busy. Let's not get any more into it.**

**Tikal: Where's Shadow?**

**Espio: Yeah. He wasn't up here with us the entire time.**

**Me:…aw crap. To the basement.**

**(everyone including me goes to the basement where it is filled with smoke)**

**Amy: Is he watching the weather channel?**

**TV: We have strong gusts moving in from the east.**

**Shadow: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha ha ha…ha! Oh weather kicks ass.**

**Me: I should have known he'd be curious. I'll take care of him. The rest of you go upstairs.**

**(Everyone goes upstairs)**

**Me: Okay now that they're gone, I'm gonna join Shadow here. I'll write chapter four in time. Until then, peace bitches.**


	4. Welcome to Cally

**Me: Hey bitches! I finally return.**

**Sonic: Would you stop saying it like that? Please?**

**Silver: Yeah. Dude, it's only been like a week. Leave for a month and then come back. Then you can dramatically open up like that.**

**Me: IT'S MY STORY AND I'LL OPEN AND CLOSE IT HOWEVER I WANT TO!**

**Silver:….okay.**

**Trevor: Hey, AK.**

**Me: Trevor! Why the hell are you here in this story?**

**Trevor: Just thought I'd stop by and say hello to the characters that aren't in the AutoKnight series. Wassup, Silver?**

**Silver: 'Sup?**

**Trevor: Enjoying your story?**

**Silver: Yeah. Yours?**

**Me: It's going good. Can't complain.**

**Cream: Mr. Trevor? What were you and Mr. AK doing in the closer of chapter 23 of the AutoKnights 6?**

**Me: Uuuuuuhhhhhhh….**

**Trevor: That's something you shouldn't learn about for at least…let's see. You're six right now. So…ten more years. Then I'll show you personally.**

**Amy and Blaze: You will NOT! **

**Trevor: Whatever.**

**Me: So who's doing the disclaimer this time around? NOT IT!**

**Everyone: NOT IT!**

**Trevor: I'm not even in this story.**

**Shadow: Doesn't matter. Go.**

**Trevor: Ugh. Fine. AK does not own Sonic, Silver, or any other characters created by Sonic team.**

**Me: Just to be clear, Trevor. Who DO I own?**

**(Trevor glares at me)**

**Trevor: You own me. And if I so much as hear one joke about that tiny detail, you people are gonna be dead faster than Sonic can run.**

**Me: YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE DEATH THREATS IN THIS STORY!**

**Trevor: Are you robbing me of my right of free speech?**

**Me: Wait. Before we kill each other, I propose we go to the basement.**

**Tikal: No way. What happens in that basement is…**

**Amy: Tikal, just let them go. Unlike most people, Trevor actually NEEDS the basement.**

**Me: Alright then. Enjoy chapter 4. See ya in the basement. Oh yeah. And I don't own the song used in this chapter either.**

**It's Blazing on the West Side**

**Chapter 4: Arriving in Cally **

Only one hour had passed. In that time, Silver had already spent nearly two thousand dollars in cash. His cab driver was a walrus from another country and asked for an outrageous tip. He gave that walrus three hundred dollars and then the walrus finally put down his gun and let Silver get out of the car. That was the first time Silver had never been in a cab, and he swore right there it would also be his last.

Silver walked into the airport and got in line for the front counter and waited patiently. It took nearly half an hour for his turn to finally come. He had to pay seventeen hundred bucks for a one way ticket to San Diego. There were no direct flights to the city itself due to fueling reasons. So he had to catch a connecting flight in Denver. It was reasonable. But it was a bit much to spend on a vacation before he actually got to the destination. But it wasn't really a vacation. It was more like a mission. A mission of total craziness, ambition, and love. He would pay anything if it meant he would see Blaze again.

He went through all the security measures and equipment and he boarded the plane. When he looked around, he saw that he was the only Mobian on the plane and he was sitting next to a normal woman in her prime with long beach blonde hair. The plane took off and Silver noticed the girl next to him was staring right at him.

"I've never seen any Mobians on a plane before." She said.

Silver looked at the chick. "Really? We fly on planes all the time just like you humans do."

"Oh. I just don't fly very often." The girl said..

Silver nodded and pulled out the Sky Mall magazine in front of him.

"I'm Tiffany." That was the girl sitting next to him.

"Silver's my name." the hedgehog gave out his.

"I hope you don't mind but I just like talking to people when I have to sit for a good five hours." Tiffany said.

"I understand. It's a long flight. You have to do SOMETHING." Silver agreed.

"Exactly." Tiffany said. "So where are you headed? Just to Denver or are you connecting?"

"Connecting. I'm going to California to find my best friend so I can finally tell her that I love her."

Tiffany put her hand over her heart. "Oh my God. That is SO romantic. I wish all guys would be that sensitive and creative. I mean I dated this one guy like years ago, he was a total jerk. God I just wish he would die so hard I hate him so much. Bastard cheated on me with some floozy brunette I knew from college. But who cares she had HIV and now he does too."

This was how it was for the next four and a half hours for Silver. The girl next to him just wouldn't shut up. Here he was at the start thinking he had a talking buddy for the flight, and then he soon realized that she just never stopped talking at all. Silver began to wonder how she was able to talk for so long without getting a sore throat. Eventually, the white hedgehog drifted off to sleep and she was still chatting.

When he woke up, it was four hours later and Tiffany was STILL talking. Apparently she didn't even stop for long enough to notice that he had even fallen asleep. She was now ranting on about one time she had flashed her boobs to Chad Kroeger of Nickelback once at a concert when she was really drunk. Silver rolled his eyes. But the mention of Nickelback made him remember that he had brought his Ipod with him. And there was still an hour to kill before the plane had to land. So he took out his Ipod and put the buds in his ears. He liked Nickelback. He scrolled through the songs and found one.

It was called Far Away. How fitting. He pressed the center button and the song began to play.

**(BGM: Far Away; By Nickelback)**

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

**(End Background Music)**

As the song faded, Silver sighed. Nickelback didn't have a lot of soft songs, but the ones they DID have were beautiful. It reminded him all too much of Blaze. He switched artists to Van Halen and listened to the album 5150 throughout the rest of the flight. When the last song ended, the plane had begun its descent. And Tiffany had finally shut up too. When they landed, Silver gathered his things and got off the plane and headed straight for the next terminal. He got through no problem and took his seat. But when he saw who was next to him, he thought like he was about to die.

He was sitting next to a full on hippie. He had on a tie dye shirt glasses with red lens, long black hair, and facial hair everywhere. His eyes were red so he was already high. He must have snuck a joint into the bathroom or something. And Silver knew what he was staring at. The hippie was looking right at the hedgehog's five leaf-looking quills with a wide smile. Silver groaned and rubbed his forehead hoping that all would happen was staring. But it wasn't all that happened. Ten minutes in the air, the hippie leaned over and grabbed his quills and tried to smell them.

"Man, this is the BIGGEST leaf I've ever SEEN, man!" The hippie said.

Silver groaned again. But fortunately since the hippie was being so loud, the attendant asked him to move to the back of the plane, leaving Silver alone. The hippie took one last 'hit' off Silver's head and got up and headed to the back of the plane. One hour later, the plane touched down in San Diego. Silver got off the plane and took a look around. He was exhausted, but when he looked at the clock, he remembered something. There was a three hour time difference between Station Square and California. So it was only early afternoon where he was now as opposed to back home where the sun would be setting right about now.

The white hedgehog waved it off and decided to get a hotel for the night. He was just too exhausted to search for Blaze after a couple of flights like the ones he had just went through. He left the airport, got a cab, and found the nearest hotel. He ended up at the Hard Rock Hotel downtown. He went to the clerk behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Do you happen to have any rooms available?" Silver replied.

"One moment, sir."

The clerk began to type on his computer to check availability.

"We do have one room available, sir. It's the King Suite. Would you like it?"

"How much is it per night?" Silver asked.

"Standard rate is $209 per night."

Silver went into thinking mode. He could afford it no problem. He had nearly one hundred grand in the bank. But it wasn't cash he was worried about. He had no idea how long he should stay in each city at a time. One night wouldn't be enough time to do a full search and a week was too long. So he had to find a middle ground. He settled and four days and three nights in each city. He would travel upstate by train.

"Alright I'll take it for four nights." Silver said adding the present day he was in.

The psychic hedgehog handed the clerk his Visa credit card and watched as it was swiped through the scanner. The clerk handed him the key to his room and he went up to it to check it out. It was actually a very nice room. It was the kind of thing a rockstar would definitely love to stay in. Feeling no need or desire to go outside the hotel and find dinner, he decided to stay there and eat. After all, it was the Hard Rock Hotel. Which meant there was a Hard Rock Café inside of it. After eating dinner the hedgehog went back upstairs and went to bed.

He had absolutely NO idea how crazy tomorrow was going to be.

**Silver: That's it? I arrive in California and that's it?**

**Shadow: Be patient Silver. You'll have more action in the future.**

**Tikal: Are AK and Trevor still down in the basement?**

**Amy: Chances are that's a big yes. I say we just leave them there.**

**Tails: Do they even know how many brain cells they kill when they do that?**

**Sonic: Well I've read about Trevor. There are memories inside his head that I think he actually NEEDS to kill.**

**Vector: True dat.**

**Sonic: Alright then. I'm sure AK will get started on chapter five whenever he and Trevor get done. Bye everyone!**

**Everyone: See ya!**


	5. Day 1  San Diego

**Me: Hey bitches! I return again!**

**Silver: Are you going to make this chapter…oh…I don't know. Better?**

**Me: Alright. I admit the last one was a bit pointless. But I promise this one will be more interesting.**

**Silver: Good.**

**Sonic: So…are the rest of not gonna be in it for a while?**

**Me: Sorry, blue boy. But that's affirmative.**

**Shadow: What about me?**

**Me: No. I'm already focused on you enough as it is in my other story.**

**Tikal: Baby, let him write.**

**Shadow: Fine. Just make it good.**

**Me: Very well. I'll be doing the disclaimer this time around. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story. They all belong to Sega.**

**Remember to review! Please?**

**It's Blazing on the West Side**

**Chapter 5: Day 1- San Diego**

**(Downtown San Diego; 8:30 AM)**

It was still early in the morning, but Silver knew he was going to need a full breakfast if he wanted to spend the whole day tracking down Blaze. The hotel had breakfast prepared every morning and it wasn't bad. It wasn't the best Silver ever had, but it wasn't the worst either. After finishing up, he went upstairs, showered up, put on a clean pair of boots and gloves, and walked out the door of the hotel and into the city. All Silver had to do at this point was decide where to look first. He immediately ruled out Sea World because Blaze hated water anywhere. He took the smart move and checked the phonebook first. Blaze wasn't listed. He searched under the last name, "Cat". There was no such name. So he had to walk on.

San Diego is a big city like Station Square. So maybe she liked to hang around the same places. But then he realized that he might get a better view from above. He concentrated his psychokinesis and his body began to glow with a light blue energy. He took off flying like Superman with everyone watching him go. Silver flew slowly over the streets of downtown trying to find her. It shouldn't be that hard. There aren't a lot of people out there with purple fur. There were a few Mobians but that was pretty much it.

"Let's try the beach. She hates the ocean but she loves the sand at the beach." Silver thought out loud.

Silver concentrated even more and he flew faster towards the beach. He flew over to the very start of it and started to look for lavender fur. But he had to descend a few times when he saw some girls covered by umbrellas. The beach was miles long and Silver spent hours in the air trying to find her. Exhausted from overusing his powers, he landed and took in a lot of deep breaths to regain his normal heart rate.

"HEY! LOOK OVER THERE!"

Silver looked up to see where that voice had come from. It wasn't Blaze, but he knew the tone unfortunately all too well. It was the voice…of a hippie. He slowly turned around and saw a whole group of them in tie-dye t-shirts and bikinis. Even some of the men were wearing bikinis.

That's odd.

The white hedgehog began to panic in place. Never before had he seen so many hippies in one place. And they were all looking at him. Well…actually they were looking at his quills. And that wasn't good news for him. It was right there that Silver had forgotten to bring that sombrero he had back at the hotel. He was exhausted from flying, but he had no other choice here. He turned and ran away from them. The group of hippies started to take chase and the ground trembled as all of them ran as one cluster of people.

Silver's eyes literally popped out of their sockets like a looney toon and yelled like one too. Then he turned and ran away from the oncoming group of crazed stoners. Why was it every day he had to run away from hippies? And Shadow was right. There were a lot of hippies in California. Silver ran for half a mile but then he stopped when he realized something.

"Oh right. I can fly with my powers."

He covered himself in telekinetic energy and moved himself off the ground and into the sky. He landed on the top of a tall building and thought out loud.

"Okay. I need to strategize here. I can't just go flying all around this city the whole day. I need to divide my search evenly with the sections of the city so I won't get worn out. And that means I'll need a map."

Silver jumped off of the building and lowered himself onto the ground gently. He bought a map of San Diego and then got a pen to go with it. He began to circle the areas that he would search today and the ones that he would search on the other days. After he got that all figured out, he made one last stop at his hotel room and got his sombrero. It wasn't easy, but he was able to fit his five front quills into the hat and hide the "leaf".

Then he commenced his search starting with North Downtown. He shortly found out that it was very crowded with people there. So it was going to be a bit harder to spot Blaze from above. But it shouldn't be that hard right? How many purple cats can there be in the world? He searched around the whole area on his map. He saw a few purple Mobians, but none of them were cats. It was now almost 8:00. He decided to search behind the Home Depot before going back to the hotel. There was only a lot of Mexicans there, much to his expectations. He had no idea why he was even searching there. It was just on his way back to his hotel, so why not check it out just to be on the safe side?

"You lost, jeffe?" one of them asked.

"No. I'm just trying to find someone. She's not here." Silver turned to leave.

"So it's a girl you're lookin for?" the same one asked. "Sit down. Papa Sergio has a story for you."

Sergio. That must be his name.

"Uhhh…okay." Silver didn't really have anything better to do.

He took a seat by Sergio. Silver told him his name and then he began to talk.

"Now you listen to me, Silver." Sergio said. "I lived in Veracruz most of my life. There was this girl. Her name was Claudia. I wanted to be with her so badly. But she moved up here before I got the chance to tell her I loved her. Do you know how that made me feel, man?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do." Silver knew EXACTLY how that felt.

"Yeah well. I snuck over the border a few years ago to try and find her. And I found her a year later. You know what happened? She got married." Sergio explained. "It tore my heart to pieces. I assume you are here to confess feelings as well?"

"You're right. I am." This guy wasn't psychic, but he was good.

"Then you listen to me. No matter how hard things get, no matter how hopeless everything seems, you never give up in finding your chica. Because su corazon will never be the same without her."

"That's exactly how I feel Sergio." Silver said. "But she could be anywhere in this whole state. And I only have five possible cities in which she might be in."

"What does she look like?" Sergio asked.

"You seen any Mobian cats around the city?" Silver asked.

"Mobian cats? Actually…I did see one cat."

Silver immediately jolted into a straight position.

"Really where?"

Just then, sirens went off and a bunch of trucks pulled up with the letters, INS on them. Men poured out of every truck and started to grab everyone who was illegal. But then something strange happened. One of the men saw Silver in a sombrero, and grabbed him too. Silver tried to get away, but he was cuffed and thrown into a truck with Sergio and some other guys.

He couldn't believe it. Silver got deported. It took nearly an hour for them to get to the border and then he and Sergio were thrown into a holding cell.

"I can't believe this. This is bullshit!" Silver kicked the bars. "I can get out of here no problem! Why aren't I?"

"Easy there, jeffe. Take a breather." Sergio tried to calm him down.

"How can I calm down? I've just been deported! And I'm not even Mexican!" he shouted.

An officer came in with the keys to the cell and opened it up.

"Silver the Hedgehog." He said.

Silver looked at him.

"You're free to go. Sorry for the mix up. The guy that arrested you was a new guy. He thinks anyone who wears a sombrero is an illegal." The officer said.

"Isn't that racist?" Silver asked.

"Well sure. But then again, everyone who works for the INS is a racist." The officer replied. "Why were you wearing a sombrero anyway?"

Silver took off the giant hat and revealed his quills.

"Imagine you were a hippie. Would you be able to resist this?' Silver pointed to his hair.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh." The officer understood now.

"I'll be out in a second." Silver had one order of business. "Sergio. You said that yo saw a cat in San Diego. A Mobian cat. Was it a female?"

Sergio thought really hard. "Yeah. Female, good with fire, anything else?"

That was all Silver needed to hear. "Thank you. Thank you, Sergio."

Silver ran out of the cell and put his hat back on.

"You go, Silver! Find your gato chica!" Sergio shouted to his friend.

As soon as Silver made it outside, he took to the skies and flew back to the hotel in San Diego. The people at the border wouldn't miss one hedgehog. When he finally got back to his hotel, he fell asleep right as soon as he hit the pillow.

Day one in the search, and Silver got chased by a mob of crazy hippies, and got deported. What else was in store for him?

He will soon find out.

**Me: I am so sorry it took me so long to get back with this story again. I've been busy with my other ones. I'll try to update on this one again as soon as I can. But until then, peace bitches.**


	6. A Cat Found

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I've just been so busy with my other ones I forgot to do this one. But it's here now so let's get going. I don't own any of the characters. Just the plot. So enjoy it and review.**

**It's Blazing on the West Side**

**Chapter 6: A Cat Found**

Day 2 of searching began the same way for Silver. He ate, and headed out with his head protected by a sombrero. But now he had to watch out for the INS aside from crazed hippies. Which he didn't really find to make any sense because he was in this country legally. But oh well.

Silver walked outside ready to go and find Blaze. Sergio said that there was a Mobian cat in the city somewhere. And he was going to go right to her.

But he froze up as soon as he realized something.

Sergio only said there was a Mobian cat somewhere in San Diego who was good with fire. But he didn't say WHERE.

So now he had to start all over again. And San Diego is a very big city. Which meant he had to ask around like a homeless person asking for change. And he couldn't fly. He noticed yesterday when he flew over the city some people eyed him funny. So no more flying. At least in San Diego.

When he reached downtown, he noticed something he hadn't noticed yesterday. The buildings were very big. And the place was crowded due to morning traffic. It looked a lot different since he was on the ground with the other humans.

But as crowded as it was, that didn't stop him. Silver also decided that in the middle of downtown pedestrian traffic, it would be highly unlikely that a hippie would be able to chase him down. So the hat wasn't necessary. He took it off letting his five main quills flow loose.

Then he walked on into the city and began his search. He asked almost anyone he ran into about a Mobian cat anywhere. But no one gave him any luck. Some just walked right on by and ignored him. He kept on pushing his way through the crowds of people as he walked on down the sidewalk of one of the biggest cities in California.

"_Damn! This is impossible! How am I supposed to find Blaze in this circus if no one will stop long enough to help me? WHOA!"_

Silver's train of thought was interrupted when he looked ahead and saw he was about to be hit by a bike messenger. The guy on the bike screeched to a halt.

"Hey! Watch it, jerk!" the messenger said.

"I'm sorry about that." Silver said politely. Then he decided to go for it. "Hey, have you by any chance seen a Mobian cat anywhere around here?"

"Do I even look like I care about your problems? I got my own problems! My girlfriend just dumped me for some underwear model and I have late rent payments! So fuck off!"

The messenger shoved Silver out of the way and rode off. The hedgehog was very offended. All he did was ask a simple question. City people could be jerks sometimes. Then he got an idea.

He turned around and saw that the messenger was at a red light waiting for it to change. And across the street from him on the other side also waiting for it to turn green, was a city bus. That was what Silver was hoping for. When the light turned green, the messenger started to pedal on his bike again. And the bus started to move forward. Silver raised his hand moved it quickly to the right a bit. When he did, the messenger flew off of his bike and collided into the windshield of the bus. He crashed right through it and the bus halted. Silver turned around and walked away chuckling.

"He he he. What a douche."

Another hour went by. And Silver's feet were starting to hurt from all the walking. He still hadn't found anything. Apparently Mobian cats aren't all that common on the west side. He took a seat on a bench for a breather. His yellow eyes looked up and admired the architectural beauty of the buildings above.

Then his eyes found something right behind him. It was a booth with a list of attractions in San Diego. USS Midway museum, Seaworld, restaurants, and then Silver got to thinking. Maybe…..juuuuuuussst maybe, Blaze might be in one of those locations. He went up to the booth and spoke to the guy. It was a human with a very thick black beard.

"Hey there, hedgie." The guy said. "You looking for the hippie convention? Cause your hair kind of looks in the mood."

"Yeah I know. I kind of have a problem with hippies." Silver got to the point. "Listen, you let people know what's interesting to see around here. Right?"

"That's my job, dude. I've been everywhere in this city so I'm kind of an expert."

"_Finally a break!"_

"Then….by any chance….would you have happened to see any Mobian cats around here who are good with fire?"

The attraction man thought about that for a few seconds before he gave Silver this answer.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I have. You're looking for the Japanese restaurant called RA Sushi. There's a Mobian cat who works there who is an expert with fire. She's a teppanyaki chef. And a very good one I might add."

Yes. Mobian cat, good with fire, and is referred to as, she. That was all Silver needed to hear. That and….

"Where is this restaurant?"

"Just a couple of blocks down on the right."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you very much!"

Silver started to run. And he was running as fast as he could. He was just a few blocks away from her. He could hardly wait to see her eyes once more and then he could finally do what he came there for. He just hoped she would bas happy to see him as he was gonna be when he saw her.

A few minutes later, Silver finally stopped at the front door of RA Sushi and panted as he grabbed his knees.

"I… *PANT* …made it. *PANT* Blaze, here I come."

Regaining his breath, Silver stood up tall, and went inside the restaurant. It was pretty damn fancy for one too. Immediately he was given service when a hostess walked up to him.

"Welcome to RA Sushi. How many?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was a Mobian cat working here today." Silver said back.

"Oh. Yes she's in today. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Where is she?"

"Back of the restaurant. But we have a policy sir. You can't enter the restaurant unless you intend to order something."

Silver had plenty of cash with him. So that wasn't a problem.

"No problem."

The hostess handed the hedgehog a menu and then she let Silver walk on into the place. As he went to the back of the place, Silver took notice of the smell. It smelled great inside there. And as he got near to where Blaze was, it only intensified. And that brought delight to him.

And then he finally got to the back of the place where all of the teppanyaki took place. Chefs all around were using iron griddles to cook the food right in front of their customers for entertainment. It really was something to look at. And then Silver saw a huge cloud of flames rise into the air and quickly vanish. And he assumed that's where she was. He moved into view of the table and saw the Mobian cat everyone was talking about. But there was just one problem.

It wasn't Blaze.

It WAS a Mobian cat and a female. But this one had yellow fur, black hair, and a red headband on top of her head. She was about the same age as Silver.

Silver's hopes just shattered when he saw her. He had to sit down and he did. And there was an open seat in front of the unknown cat's table. He slowly staggered over to the chair and took his seat. And he rubbed his face very hard with his hands depressed that he hadn't found Blaze.

An hour later, everyone at the cat's table left and then she began to clean it off. But then she noticed that Silver was still there sitting down. All throughout the show she put on, she noticed that he was sitting there looking really glum. And now it was just him and her there.

"You alright there, hedgie?" she asked as she wiped down the grill with a damp towel.

Silver barely looked up to acknowledge her.

"I'm fine." He murmured.

"Well ya don't look fine."

Silver looked up at her. Then he read the nametag on the left side of her shirt. It said, "Honey." Her name wasn't even anything close to the one he loved to see and hear all the time. Honey was easily able to notice he was depressed.

"Aw come on now. I'm Honey. What's your name, hedgie?"

Just like last time, Silver barely looked up.

"Silver."

Honey looked up and down his body.

"Fitting." She said. "So what's the matter, Silver? It's not every day I see a lonely man walk in here just to wallow. You're not from around here. Are you?"

He really didn't have anything better to do right now. So why not talk to someone?

"That's right. I'm from Station Square."

"Oh! You're from the East now are ya? I see people from Station Square all the time. But usually they seem a lot happier. So what's your tragedy?"

"It's nothing really." He started. "I just thought you were going to be someone else."

That made Honey a bit uneasy.

"What do you mean by that, hedgie?"

"I have this friend. She's a cat like you. But she's purple and can control fire with her mind. Her name is Blaze. She used to live in Station Square too before she moved out here to California."

Now Honey no longer felt uneasy as she soon became interested in hearing Silver's story.

"The day she told me she was moving was the same day I was going to finally confess my feelings and tell her that I love her. But when she told me her news first, I just couldn't."

Honey sympathized with Silver, and then she took a whack and wrapping up what the rest of the story was.

"And so you came here to find her and finally do what you've always wanted. Right?"

Silver looked at her and nodded his head.

"But the problem is, I have no idea which city she's in. I didn't even ask her."

"Well I can tell you this, Silver. She ain't here in San Diego. Believe me, if there was another cat here, I'd know about it. So how long have you been here looking for her?"

"This is my second day searching. But I do have other cities to visit."

"Really? Where?"

"Uh…" Silver actually strained his brain to remember which other cities he was going to look for Blaze in. But then he remembered.

"LA, Sacramento, Long Beach, and Fresno."

Honey began to think. Maybe she could help him out a bit.

"She won't be in Sacramento or Long Beach."

Silver eyed the yellow cat strangely.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a cat myself, hedgie. And trust me on this. Cats HATE the beach. I'm the only one here in San Diego. The reason for that is because I love this restaurant. It's been in my family for years."

Silver looked around the restaurant. It was a very fancy place unlike other places.

"Your family owns this place?" he asked surprised.

"Yeppers." That was how Honey said yes. "Been in the family for nearly fifty years."

"That's quite a tradition" Silver said before getting back on topic. "So why won't I find her in San Diego?"

"Cats don't really like state capitals. Not even I know why. But every time I set foot in one of the fifty state capitals, I just do not like it there. Mostly because whoever lives in those cities are assholes." Honey explained to Silver.

Silver made another strange face at her.

"Oh come on. I'm sure not everyone who lives in a state capital is a jerk." Silver said.

"Not ALL of them. No. But the vast majority of them are. I've been to forty out of the fifty state capitals, not a single cat in any of them. Especially not in THIS state." Honey told him.

"So I'll have better luck in Fresno and LA?" Silver asked to be sure.

"She's in one of those two cities, Silver boy. All you gotta do now is pick which one to go to first."

Silver went into thinking mode. LA or Fresno? If he picked right, he would have this over faster than he thought he would. But he didn't want to have to go upstate and then down again if he was wrong. LA was so close to San Diego. And it was just like that a tiny shimmer of hope returned to Silver's heart.

"Honey, thanks for your help."

Honey smiled at him.

"No problem, hedgie. Now go find your girl."

Silver then left with a quick nod and went back to the hotel to pack his things and tell the hotel he would be leaving early. The next stop was LA. What chaos awaited him there.

**Alright guys. I know a lot of you have been wanting me to update this for a while. And this is all I could get out of it. But I need to tell you guys something.**

**I am WAY too wrapped up in all my other things going on right now. With Don't Stop becoming my most popular fic ever, my second semester of college and all the work piling up, it's just hard to find the time to write this many stores at once.**

**So…..it is with full regret to say that until I say otherwise….this story is on hiatus. I'm really sorry.**

**But I promise, one day, I'll be back and I'll work on this again. But until that time comes around, peace bitches.**


End file.
